Tan solo un día de lluvia
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Aquella tarde Mikaela había ido a biblioteca a estudiar, pero el mal tiempo y el despiste de olvidarse el paraguas parecía que querían hacerle pasar por la mala jugada. Sin embargo el destino le sonrió, o más bien un desconocido con un paraguas y unos hermosos ojos verdes.
Había gente que nacía con suerte, gente que tenía todo fácil o que sabía como desenvolverse libremente en el mundo y otras personas que con su encanto resolvían todos. Y Mikaela Hyakuya no era ninguna de esos, siempre había tenido que esforzarse desde que sus padres le abandonaron. Por suerte el orfanato Hyakuya le trataba con tal cariño que le alegraba el día, no obstante no tenían el suficiente dinero para pagarle la universidad. Claro que el medio ruso era un chico muy inteligente que podía aprender con una agilidad increíble, que demostró a la hora de sacar las notas más altas en sus clases, llegando a estar en una de las mejores universidades del país.

Aunque en ese momento no estaba pensando en sus notas, a pesar de que estaba en la biblioteca de su facultad para repasar aunque sus exámenes empezaban en dos meses, pero como siempre era el más aplicado. No, su mente solo maldecía que entre todo el remolino de cuadernos, cables y hojas sueltas se dejase el dichoso paraguas en su piso. Si al menos viviese cerca de su orfanato podría llamar a la directora para pedirle el favor, que a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad seguían cuidándole como la familia que eran. Más éste estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que con un exasperado suspiro el rubio volvió a maldecir que su universidad estuviera en el centro de Tokio.

Al principio decidió quedarse un rato más y avanzar unos cuantos trabajos hasta que la lluvia cesase, sin embargo acabó antes de lo que se esperaba, por una vez haber comenzado nada más informarle de que se debía hacer el susodicho trabajo le vino mal. Así que pasó a ojear algunos libros de literatura.

Las horas pasaban, y no obstante el agua no dejaba de caer del cielo como si de una ducha se tratase ¡Y para como llegaba la hora de cerrar la biblioteca! De nuevo nuestro joven responsable suspiro, viendo que debía de salir a la intemperie. Se quedó a las puertas del edificio, que afortunadamente disponía de un techo para que la lluvia no le diera directamente al salir. Pensaba en que estrategia debería usar para esperar al autobús que le llevase hasta su vivienda, evitando que los libros que había cogido, dado que si se mojaban le dejarían al menos un mes sin poder sacar libros; algo de vital importancia para el estudiante becado. Mientras seguía divagando unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí le vieron y soltaron unas risitas, a diferencia suya iban al parking con techo para empezar un botellón por ser viernes. Mika nunca le dio demasiada importancia a las fiestas y al alcohol, sobretodo porque tan solo tenía diecinueve años, por lo que le quedaban dos años hasta ser mayor de edad. La gente siempre se reiría de él por no ser como los demás pero no le importaba, lo que le importaba era...

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí parado?- Preguntó repentinamente un chico de cabellos azabaches con un paraguas verde, a juego con sus intensos ojos. Mika se le quedó mirando, era la primera vez que le veía y le extrañaba muchísimo que no le reconociera, pues era bastante llamativo; su cuerpo era atlético y se podía ver que por el rojo de sus mejillas que venía de hacer deporte, porque de estar ebrio lo habría notado enseguida. Pero su cara para describirla en pocas palabras, era la de un ángel.- Oh... ¿Eres extranjero? " _Do yu speac engrishu_? "- Intento decirle el pobre con su malísimo inglés.

No pudo reprimir una suave sonrisa, era realmente adorable. En el año y medio que llevaba siendo universitario no había establecido conversación alguna salvo con aquellos con los que le habían asignado trabajos y poco más; por lo que era algo muy nuevo esto de hablar con otra persona de ahí, pero para nada desagradable.

-Soy de aquí no te preocupes.- Respondió con esa educada amabilidad que siempre reflejaba la voz del Hyakuya.

-Uff menos mal, porque la verdad es que tan solo me se defender con otros idiomas.- Se excusó mientras rascaba su nuca un tanto avergonzado a causa de la vergüenza que le causaba su mala pronunciación de la lengua sajona.- ¿No llevas paraguas? ¿Quieres que te preste el mio?-

-Eres muy amable, pero no querría causarte problemas.- Aún no se podía creer que de verdad alguien pudiera ser tan adorable como el chico que tenía en frente.- Tan solo he de esperar al bus.-

-¡No es ningún problema! Además según mis _senpais_ de _kendo_ en breves va a empezar una fiesta aquí y se llenará de borrachos, y no es muy recomendable estar aquí.- Se explicó mientras se acercaba un poco a él.- Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta que llegue.-

Arroyado por la increíble amabilidad que mostraba el de cabellos azabache, Mika finalemente asintió, comenzando a andar junto a él.

-¿Y te vas a quedar aquí de fiesta?- Preguntó intrigado, por su apariencia parecía el típico chico popular que estaría rodeado de un montón de amigos, aunque seguramente también se intentaría hacer el duro.

-¿Bromeas? Mañana tengo una competición, si tan solo bebiese una gota de alcohol BakaGuren me perseguiría por todo el _dojo_ con el _shinai_ hasta el final del mundo.-

-¿BakaGuren?¿Es tu hermano?-

-Pff Es mi sensei, pero a veces se cree mi padre.- Justamente en ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono, era el suyo. Nada más ver el mensaje rodó los ojos y le enseñó la pantalla a Mika.- ¿Ves lo que decía?- Se podía ver varios mensajes de texto y llamadas exigiendo saber cuando volvería a casa.- Es un pesado...¡Oh joder que desconsiderado! Me llamo Yuichirou Amane, pero puedes llamarme Yuu.- Le dijo mientras guardaba el móvil.- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-

-Ah no te preocupes, a mi también se me olvidó presentarme, soy Mikaela Hyakuya.- La sonrisa del rubio era genuina, por alguna razón aunque acababa de conocerle su aura era muy resplandeciente y hacía que se sintiera atraído a él, Yuu tenía una especie de imán o algo.- ¿Dojo? ¿Eres del club de kendo, no?-

-Sep, de no ser por eso ni siquiera estaría aquí ¿Acaso eres de algún club? -Preguntó con repentino interés mientras llegaban a la parada.

-Al contrario, mi estancia aquí depende de mis notas por lo que no he podido permitirme meterme en algo que me quite tanto tiempo.- Se explicó sin más.

-Wow tu familia debe de estar muy orgullosa; yo tuve que repetir el segundo curso. Pero bueno nadie nota que soy un año mayor que los de primero ¿Tu de que curso eres?-

-Lo están.- Dijo pensando en los niños del orfanato dando literalmente saltos de alegría al saber que iba a hacer lo que quería.- Yo estoy de tercero en un doble grado de antropología y psicología.-

-¿¡Tercero?! ¡Pero si pareces tener mi edad!-

-Y la tengo.- El de ojos azules sonreía divertido, sus reacciones eran sinceras y directas como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.- Es solo que en el mismo año hice primero y segundo, ahora estoy en tercero haciendo unos seminarios más; además de que me adelantaron un año.- Se explicó sin más. Pudo ver como el otro se sentía algo avergonzado, pues él mismo había admitido que no era buen estudiante.- Pero me parece fascinante que alguien sea tan bueno en un deporte como para recibir estudios gratis, seguro que prácticas todos los días.-

Un momento... ¿Acababa de decirle un cumplido?¿Por qué se estaba esforzando en causarle una buena impresión? Él no hacía eso a menos que fuera un profesor del que quisiera conseguir una carta de recomendación o prácticas con créditos. Aunque bueno él tampoco solía hablar con chicos tan guapos.

Nada mas cruzarsele eso en la cabeza se asustó, él nunca se había fijado en nadie. Claro que había recibido alguna carta por San Valentín pero no le dio importancia alguna, tenía sus prioridades. Sin embargo Yuu era tan sincero, tan amable y una persona tan transparente que sentía que no quería perderle de vista.

-Buah solo las típicas cinco horas de práctica diaria, ya sabes... ¿Espera has dicho sociología? Yo estoy en eso.- Aunque decidió no mencionar que lo había cogido porque le parecía algo fácil.- Me parece útil si quiero dirigir mi propio _dojo_ algún día. Si te parece tan guay lo de los deportes tal vez podrías venir y te podría enseñar lo que hago.-

¿Acaso estaba flirteando con él? ¿Cómo narices funcionaba eso? A Mika no se le ocurrió más que sonreír mientras le miraba de reojo. En su vida había estado tan asustado como contento a la vez. Aunque tal vez se estaba emocionado y el chico solo quería hacer algún amigo en el campus. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar llegó un bus y Yuu esbozó una mueca.

-Me temo que ya te tienes que ir...ten .- Dijo ofreciéndole su paraguas.- Seguro que lo necesitas para la vuelta a casa.-

-No puedo aceptarlo Amane-kun.- Decidió llamarle por el apellido para mantener los formalismos.- Y tu tienes que volver también digo yo.-

-¡Bah no te preocupes! Tengo el coche a mano.- Respondió despreocupado el otro, sin retirar su oferta.

-Pero...-

No le dio tiempo a hablar, pues sin pensárselo dos veces Yuu cogió la mano de Mika e hizo que rodease el mango del paraguas, soltándolo mientras se subía la chaqueta para que cubriese su cabeza.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya me la devolverás! Hasta otra Mika .- Se despidió mientras comenzaba a correr bajo la lluvia.

Normalmente Mikaela le habría seguido para devolvérselo, pero no podía permitirse perder el bus por lo que se subió mientras miraba por la ventana preguntándose si era real lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lamentablemente no había podido conseguir una dirección ni nada; estaba la opción de buscar su nombre y stalkear hasta saber en que clase o donde estaba su club, pero eso sonaba a alguien desesperado y a pesar de no saber sobre cosas como el flirteo o hacer amistades, estaba bastante seguro de que si hiciera eso quedaría como un lunático.

Más pareció que entre las nubes se disipaba un rayo de sol; fijándose en el mango del paraguas vio una pegatina plastificada donde ponía "En caso de perderse devolverse a Amane Yuichirou" y a continuación su número de móvil y su dirección. La sonrisa del de cabellos rubios era genuina, de haber estado solo habría soltado alguna exaltación de jubilo. Esa misma noche haría una llamada de Skype con Akane para que la chica de diecisiete años le diera algún consejo sobre ligar y toda la parafernalia, por muy bochornoso que fuera era de vital importancia. Al parecer aquella fatídica tarde había resultado llevar a algo mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Bueno aquí lo que se suponía ser un breve drabble que he querido escribir, haciendo pausa de mis otros fics (que estoy en ello así que no os desesperéis) Esto fue gracias a Kurenai-Ayanami, que al leer sobre su situación en la biblioteca me dio está idea de Au Moderno de Universitarios.**_

 _ **Además la lluvia de fondo ha ayudado mucho a esta idea**_

 _ **Kendo: Arte marcial japonés que consiste en la maestría de katana**_

 _ **Dojo: El lugar donde aprende Kendo. Cada Dojo tiene un maestro que va enseñando una técnica de generación en generación.**_

 _ **Senpais: En los dojos son los alumnos mayores y con más experiencia que enseñan a los nuevos, sobretodo si es un dojo grande**_

 _ **Shinai : Es la espada de bambú que se utiliza para las prácticas y competiciones de kendo.**_

 _ **Aquí el canon de este au es que Yuu sigue con sus padres; que sí el padre le pegaba, pero dado que trabaja tanto le dejó a cargo del Dojo Ichinose, liderado por Guren, donde le tiene de alumno y por lo tanto es más su padre. Por supuesto en el Dojo están Kimizuki y Yoichi; Shinoa es del dojo Hiragi y Mitsuba del de los Sangu, aún así son amigos y se ven en las competiciones de kendo. Mientras que Mika simplemente es huérfano porque sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, pero está con los Hyakuya**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado, criticas, puntos de vista etc y demás podéis dejármelo tal cual gracias~**_


End file.
